cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Coalition of International Defense
The Allied Coalition of International Defense, (ACID), is a new alliance in the game of Cybernations. Founded on Nov 10 2006 by Emperor Marxus IV, leader of the Cameco Corperation. Mission Statement It is the goal of the Allied Collation for International Defense, henceforth known as ACID, to become an international economic powerhouse and set new standards in how to develop nations. ACID has in place some of the best aid systems and economic guides in the cyberverse. With these tools we plan to quickly raise our members up the rankings and have them gain the knowledge they need to help our newer members. ACID will try and solve its problems with diplomacy, but if diplomacy fails our military will be quick to take action. Through strong economies and deep pockets ACID will work towards a cemented position of power by using a strong, organized military and its democratically elected senate and chancellor. "Founder, Emperor Marxus IV " Charter Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Allied Coalition for International Defense, otherwise known as ACID is a Black-Sphere Alliance. ACID is based on helping our members financially by improving their economy and teaching our members how to build a strong defense and how to engage an enemy in an organized attack. ACID is a mostly peaceful alliance and does not promote war or random attacks by our members. Article II: Membership CID is open to any member who wishes to join. The only requirements for application are: Become a member of the Black Team Resign from any previous alliance you belong to (if applicable) Follow our Charter Article III: Hierarchy To lead the alliance more effectively, the leadership ACID has been divided into these positions: The Chancellor The Senate The Ministries The General Assembly To elaborate on these positions, The purpose of the Chancellor is to lead ACID and act as the head figure and representative of the Alliance. The Chancellor does not possess veto powers over the senate or a place in the senate itself. In the Senate, the Chancellor is to act as an organizer of sorts and to report the results of the Senate discussion to the alliance populous. The Chancellor is to be elected every two months and is to be voted on by the members of the alliance, including the Chancellor himself and the Senate. The Senate is meant to decide on important issues within ACID, including war and legislation. To be chosen as a senator, one must be submitted by in the General Assembly and is to be voted upon by all members. The senator has the power to vote on the following issues: War Legislation Amendments Impeachment Alliance Proposals The Ministries are smaller departments within ACID with the intent to govern at a smaller level. Each ministry has a different area to cover, and is monitored by the Senate. To be elected as the head of a ministry, one must be submitted in the General Assembly. If the leader (or anyone working within the department) is found to be incapable of doing their job, then the Senate can remove them. The General Assembly refers to anyone who does not meet the following criteria or does not hold any of the positions mentioned above. As a member of the General Assembly, a member can vote upon position nominations and can request changes or amendments of to the Senate at any time. Article IV: Politics The Senate shall discuss each issue and produce a vote in a timely manner. When voting, the following must occur for a vote to pass: i) Legislation 5/9 Approval ii) Embargo 5/9 Approval iii) Amendments – 6/9 Approval iv) Alliance Proposals – 5/9 Senate Approval and General Assembly* Approval v) Impeachment – 7/9 Approval vi) War – 9/9Approval - General Assembly* Approval Article V: Rights ''' Members of ACID are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. Rights: 1. Any member of ACID is entitled to the protection and respect of the Coalition, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. The right of wartime aid is forfeited if the nation in question acts without the approval and justification of the alliance. 2. Any Member in ACID has the option of running for Senator. To become a Senator, your peers in the general assembly must vote you on as a member of the senate. 3. All members of ACID have the right of Freedom of Speech, the right to a fair trial, as well as the right to leave ACID if proper notification is given to the senate. '''Article VI: War ACID is a very Diplomatic Alliance; Diplomacy is our first option if attacked. If Diplomacy can not change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military methods will be used as our secondary option. ACID forbids its members to attack a nation that is a member of an alliance, as ACID does not wish for an inter-alliance war. Any war declared by a member of ACID with out a just cause will be punished under Article VI: Justice and Law. Any nation that attacks a member of ACID will be warned to cease the attacks immediately and offer peace. If the nation refuses to offer peace a threat shall be issued and the nations superiors (if any) will be contacted. If the aggressor does not cease his attacks and refuses to offer peace an all out attack will be launched. This attack will continue until a cease-fire is reached and reparations are paid to the ACID nation that was originally attacked. Article VII: Justice and Law ACID does not take kindly to traitors, spies, and cowards. If a member of ACID refuses to attack an enemy nation if ordered to by a superior officer in the ACID Marines, a trial will be held. If the leader in question is found guilty of cowardice, his nation will be expelled from ACID and will suffer economic loses, as a Coalition Trade Embargo will be placed on them. This means that no member of ACID will be allowed to trade with the embargoed nation. If a member of ACID is suspected to be a foreign spy, main forum sections will immediately. The senate will investigate the spy and if the member is found to be a spy they will not receive a trail and will be treated as an enemy of the Coalition. The alliance that the spy belonged to, if any, will have any pacts with ACID revoked. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will begin diplomatic conduct with the spy’s alliance. The main goal of ACID will be to have those responsible punished. If the spy was appointed by a high ranking official and this was an approved action by the alliance, the alliance shall receive a total embargo ACID and military action may be taken. If a member of ACID is a traitor by spying on, or abandoning ACID, that member will be dealt with the utmost severity. If the suspected nation is found to be a spy they will be dealt with in the manner described above. Coalition Trial In a Coalition trial the Minister of Internal Affairs will act as judge and will appoint a senator as prosecutor. The defendant shall defend their self. A jury of 7 the accused member’s peers will be chosen to view the trial and eventually make the decision of guilty or not guilty. The decision must be made unanimously, with all 7 members agreeing on a verdict. Only the MoIA, prosecutor, and jury will be able to view the trial. Just like in a real trial the jury are not allowed to have contact with the outside world until they have come to a verdict. The verdict will be given to the MoIA and he/she will announce it to the public. The Trial will go as follows: 1. MoIA presents defendant, charges, and prosecutor. The jury remains anonymous to everyone accept the MoIA. 2. The prosecution presents the evidence against the defendant. 3. The defendant attempts to defend himself. 4. Cross-Examination. 5. Final Comments. 6. Final Verdict. If the defendant is found guilty they will be dealt with accordingly. If the defendant is found innocent of the charges they will be returned back into society and their life will return to normal. Coalition Embargo Any nation of ACID may not trade with or aid an embargoed nation. If a member of ACID is found have aided or is currently trading with the embargoed nation, the aider will be tried as a traitor of ACID. An embargo can be placed on or lifted from a nation with the approval of the senate. Article VIII: Foreign Policy ACID is a very Diplomatic Alliance; Diplomacy is our first option if attacked. If Diplomacy can not change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military methods will be used as our secondary option. ACID will always honor Pacts and Alliances it makes with other Alliances, and hopes other Alliances do the same. ACID is willing to sign a NAP with any alliance that ACID considers having a good reputation and has done nothing in the past to ACID. We are more hesitant to sign a MDP with an alliance. Only alliances we plan on becoming very close allies shall have a MDP considered. Article IX: Ratification Founder: ______________ Chancellor: ____________ Senators: ______________